This invention relates to the art of packaging and more particularly to a flanged tray and cover therefor. The tray interior is lined with a polymer barrier film. The polymer film enables the tray to be employed for the packaging of foodstuffs, as well as imparting structural rigidity to the tray side walls.
The food packaging industry currently uses polymer coated paperboard which is formed into trays. Such trays have gusseted corners or overlapping corners to make them leak proof. This overlapping gives rise to leak channels on the flange area of the tray. Further, most food trays are four sided (square or rectangular) which does not impart a pleasing shape.